OZ Returns
by Jupitor Knight
Summary: AU OZ is back with some new pilots that resisted the end of the war...one of which is one of Heero's old flames (Crossover RW/GW)
1. Default Chapter

I own none of the characters in this story except for JK, and have special permission for the use of Janai Yuy by my good friend and co-editor Oracle at Delphi. The rest the Ronin Warriors and the Gundam Wing belong to other peoples.  
  
  
  
OZ Ronin By Jupitor Knight  
  
JK looked at Ryo sitting next to her. He seemed to focus on the screen in front of him with intriguing detail but his hand on JK's thigh told her otherwise. She looked at Kento on the other side. He was too busy scarfing down the rolls and mints to notice the screen. Sage was furiously scribbling down notes while Cye seemed to be more interested in how many shapes he could make with a paper clip. JK swirled her head looking for Rowen. She then saw him with his head tilted back and a slow line of drool escaping from his sleeping form.  
  
"JK...JK?" The instructor was staring to get a tick in his cheek at being ignored. He walked over with amazing swiftness and slammed his fists into the black marble table making everyone jump causing Kento to choke on a mint.  
  
"JK DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOUR MOBILE SUIT IS THE MOST POWERFUL OF THE 6 AND YOU SHOULD BE PAYING MORE ATTENTION THEN THE REST?"  
  
JK turned her head and tossed her hair over her shoulder and looked at the instructor with incredible calmness and indifference.  
  
"I've looked at the data concerning the Gundam Pilots we out rank them and out fight them by a factor of 10"  
  
"Have you put in your calculations that Janai Yuy is now among them. She knows how to fight in a mobile suit as well as being a top paid assassin. Well now how do your figures add up?"  
  
JK blinked her eyes a few times then looked up at the instructor, "I've fought with Janai in the past she will be no bother. Perfect soldiers are always the easiest to destroy."  
  
"And how pray tell do you figure that?" the instructor said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Simple just find what they hold dearest to them and work from there."  
  
JK pushed Ryo's hand off of her and stood, then with a curt nod at the instructor turned around and left the room. The 5 boys quickly followed her out the door.  
  
As soon as they were in the hanger JK jumped in her mobile suit, the Dawn Treader, and hollered down at the boys who seemed to pool around the massive feet.  
  
"Ryo I want you to patch into a satellite and locate Janai and see who she hangs out with, we won't mess with her brother; he's reserved for battle. Kento I want you to start working on the new armors and see what's keeping Mia and Yulie with the weapons they should have been installed by now. Sage you and Rowin start working on the computer systems for the new attack plans, while installing anything about the weakness of the Gundams. Cye you're coming with me."  
  
Cye looked up and shielded his eyes, "Where we going?"  
  
JK got an evil smirk, "Shopping"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Quatre walked through the streets with Janai wrapped around his arm smiling and just enjoying the time together. It was rare that they could just enjoy the day. They were usually busy working with the Preventors. It seemed they had a complicated relationship. Their love was often expressed by yelling and the breaking of expensive things. Quatre kept saying he was going to start buying nothing but plastic for her then he wouldn't have to worry about stepping on broken shards afterward.  
  
There was a big dinner party that weekend and the Preventors were going to be there to protect some diplomats from the rumored OZ forces still in existence. Janai walked into a dress shop and looked for something nice, comfortable, and a spot to hide her gun in the back. She took about 3 dresses that looked somewhat interesting and went to the changing room the whole time grumbling to Quatre how she hated dressing up to do her job.  
  
Quatre chuckled and stood next to another guy, with brown hair wearing a light blue jacket. The boy had sandy brown hair and seemed nervous.  
  
"So here with your girlfriend?" Quatre offered hoping to strike up some conversation.  
  
The boy looked him over then gave a timid smile, "I wish."  
  
A girl came out of one of the dressing rooms wearing a blue dress with a low back and modest front. It had handless gloves and the sleeveless shoulders were bordered with blue pearls. Quatre caught his breath. She was beautiful and yet when she looked impatiently at the boy in blue he could see a fire in her eyes and a spirit in her voice.  
  
"This is the 4th one I've tried on, I'm not trying on another."  
  
The boy looked lost for words and could only nod.  
  
Quatre voiced an opinion and said, "It's lovely and yet I hardly think it does you justice."  
  
The girl looked at him and seemed to measure him up, something about her gaze reminded him of...who...he couldn't place it as hard as he tried. Finally she broke into a smile that made him shiver it seemed as though it was outlined in ice. "Thank you sir, but I hardly deserve such a compliment."  
  
"It's Quatre and yes you do deserve it very much."  
  
Suddenly her eyes became alive and she scanned him a little more closely. She nodded her head and headed back to the dressing room. When she came out she was wearing a hat pulled over her eyes and a jacket similar to the boy in blue except hers was a dark green.  
  
J.K. couldn't believe her luck, Quatre Raberba Winner in the flesh was talking to Cye quietly, and then her luck increased as she passed the last door of the dressing room a girl came bursting out knocking her to the side. J.K. turned to glare at the girl and noticed it was Janai Yuy. She tucked her head hoping her hat would hide her face and listened to Janai mumble an apology.  
  
As she passed Cye she whispered in his ear, "Take a good look I think we found the weakness."  
  
Cye's eyes got large as she went and paid for the dress. The clerk commented on her unique jacket, she glared at him took the dress and left. The jackets were at one point a way of distinguishing the OZ Ronins. They were made of leather, half of the jacket was black and the other half had the signature color of the team member. As they left the store she and Cye kept their heads tucked under their hats and he kept his hands jammed into his pockets.  
  
Suddenly she felt a hand on her ass, "Hello to the sweetness."  
  
Whatever reaction the owner of the hand expected, it was not what he got. She turned and gave him a kick to the jaw that sent him flying. She looked a mixture of graceful, silly, and intimidating. Graceful cause she had so easily turned and now she stood with one foot still in the air the heavy black boot in a perfect stance. Silly cause she still had her dress hung over her arm, and intimidating cause of the ice-cold glare she gave the boy. He was spitting out his braid. It looked as though he had swallowed some of it; he landed several feet away, dazed. A Chinese boy with a small ponytail came and helped him up muttering about baka's ruining everything. She lowered her heavy combat boot and turned to go. Cye had said nothing.  
  
A voice stopped her it was cold and held no emotion; "Don't I know you?"  
  
She turned to the owner of the voice. She lifted her head enough to look into the eyes of Heero Yuy. She grinned, "Maybe, I know a lot of people, most are my enemies."  
  
She turned and walked away. Cye walked behind her with his head lowered.  
  
A few blocks away he spoke, "Will you tell Ryo about Quatre and Heero?"  
  
She didn't look at him just kept walking, "I don't care if you tell him about Quatre, he's going to be the target to get to Janai. But I'd rather you didn't mention Heero."  
  
It wasn't a request it was an order, and Cye knew better then to question it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Janai slammed the door in Quatre's face; Quatre counted to ten then opened the door. He didn't even flinch when he heard the glass shattering in the kitchen.  
  
He walked that way and Janai shot him a death glare, "I thought I made it clear you're not welcome here."  
  
She took a long drink from an overfull glass of whiskey, when she sat it down she didn't look at him.  
  
"Honey, can I at least know what I did wrong?" Quatre had been patiently waiting to hear why she had been giving him the cold shoulder and her family's infamous death glare since the dress store. She screamed and threw the glass at him, he moved to the side and it crashed on the wall beside him, but her aim was close enough his shirt and pants were covered in the whiskey that was left in the glass.  
  
"I SAW YOU LOOKING AT HER WHEN SHE LEFT, AND I HEARD YOU TALKING TO HER WHEN SHE WAS IN HER DRESS."  
  
Quatre lowered his head, walked over to Janai and tried to draw her near to him. She pushed on his chest but he pinned her arms down and hugged her tightly. She gave up the struggle and just went limp in his arms. He hated when she did that. It was her way of defense against emotion.  
  
"I think you should stay at your apartment tonight", she whispered.  
  
He let go of her and narrowed his eyes, she hadn't drunk enough whiskey to be that drunk but this was unlike her.  
  
"What's wrong Janai?" he asked.  
  
She turned her head and gave a small laugh, "All I wanna do tonight is get really, really drunk"  
  
He shook his head and headed out the door, on his way to the car he called Heero. When Heero answered his phone Quatre explained the situation, and asked for advice. Suddenly Relena's sweet voice came on the phone, "Just give Janai some time Quatre I'm sure if I'd seen Heero look at a strange girl I'd be a mess too." Quatre hung up the phone and continued home.  
  
When Janai woke up the next morning she had a hell of a headache. She looked on her bedstead to see what time it was and saw a cute little red Russ teddy bear with a miniature white rose. She reached to touch it and was surprised at how soft it was. She was even more surprised at the sound of someone cooking in her kitchen. She jumped up and grabbed her gun that was under her pillow. She slid off the safety and cocked it silently. She turned the corner and was about to yell freeze when she felt a gun against her temple. She blinked and looked at her brother Heero, with a plate of eggs in one hand and his gun in the other.  
  
"Sis you gotta learn to be more quiet when you've got a hangover."  
  
He lowered his gun and tossed the plate on the table. Her kitchen was a mess, glass everywhere; the picture of her and Quatre had been shattered and crumpled. She slumped in the chair and played with her eggs. Heero sat next to her and didn't say anything he just watched her.  
  
"What time did you come over, big brother?"  
  
He looked at her then started eating his own eggs, "Around 11 after Quatre called, you greeted me with the glass set that Relena gave you, I think I got most of the pieces off the floor."  
  
She groaned and rubbed her temples; "The last thing I remember is opening my emergency bottle of Vodka."  
  
Heero walked behind her and rubbed her shoulders roughly making her wince, "By time I got here most everything was broken and that bottle was already empty and in the trash."  
  
Looking at her eggs Janai got a sudden urge to vomit and jumped from her chair then ran to the bathroom. She hadn't had a hangover this bad since her military school days.  
  
"Quatre asked me to bring the teddy bear and rose", she looked up and saw her brother standing in the doorway, his face had no emotion but his eyes spoke wonders.  
  
She smiled and then vomited again. When she stood up, she wobbled to him. He put one arm around her and led her to her room.  
  
"How bad was I?" she whispered,  
  
"Well" Heero responded, "When Quatre came with the bear, as soon as you heard his voice you came charging out of your room with your gun. I had to wrestle you for it."  
  
"Oh" was her only response, then she said, "I guess that's what's wrong with the living room"  
  
"Nope" Heero sighed, "It was like that when I got here. I didn't clean it cause I wanted you to see proof of your rampage."  
  
Janai crawled back in bed and hung her head in shame as her brother set a trashcan by her bed. She covered her head with her blankets thinking this was a dream. The smell of stale liqueur and lack of sleep guaranteed her it wasn't. She came out gasping for breath and then she vomited again. She looked up at the bedstead. There was a tall glass of water, a refill pitcher and a bottle of aspirin, but no Heero. She figured he'd known she was humiliated enough.  
  
~*~*~  
  
JK stretched her arms and yawned. Ryo was sleeping peacefully beside her. She grabbed his shirt from the floor and headed toward the bathroom. When she returned, Ryo was still sleeping and she sat down at her desk. Tucking her feet under her, she turned on her computer and started to click away at the keys getting pictures of Janai's house and Quatre's house. She made sure Ryo was still asleep and got some pictures of Heero's house. He was working in the backyard. He was wearing jeans but no shirt and then Relena came out of the house with what she assumed to be 2 cups of steaming coffee. JK loved satellites. They made things so much easier. She heard Ryo stir. She shut down that window and acted like she was concentrating on Janai and Quatre.  
  
She turned around and saw his sleepy gaze on her, "What time is it?" she heard him mumble.  
  
She pretended to be irritated, "Around 8 you've slept the morning away."  
  
She heard him grunt as he got up and then walked over to her and draped his arms around her shoulders he nuzzled her neck.  
  
"The bed was so much warmer with you in it." he whispered in her ear.  
  
She swatted his face away; "You've got morning breath Ryo go get in the shower."  
  
He smirked and rubbed his stubble against her neck, "Only if I have company."  
  
She turned and looked at him, "You want me to call Kento to get in there with you?"  
  
He growled and picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. She pushed on his chest while he carried her in. Then he tossed her over his shoulder as he brushed his teeth and the tub filled with water. She could have easily flipped him on his back or even killed him, but she let him have his fun. He dumped her into the water. She sighed and took off his shirt. He crawled in behind her rubbing her back.  
  
She heard his deep voice vibrate where he was nibbling her collarbone, "So how is it you know Heero Yuy."  
  
It was said as a statement, not a question. She pushed his hands away and turned and faced him.  
  
He looked at her with no emotion on his face, his eyes clouded over, "you didn't mention seeing him yesterday and he appeared to know you when you met on the street. So what's up JK, you got something going on I don't know about."  
  
JK got out of the tub and wrap a towel around herself, then walked to the bedroom and proceeded to get dressed. 


	2. Chapter 2

J.K. got dressed, and walked out of the room, she went and poured herself a glass of orange juice then after making sure no one was looking reached above the cabinet and grabbed a small bottle she had hidden there, then made it into a screw driver. She drank it moderately then watched Kento come stumbling into the kitchen. She heard him mumble something about food, and after watching him eat a handful of chocolate chips he seemed revived. J.K. had never understood his way of just being able to wake up and eat sugar on the spot. It made her cringe just thinking of it. Kento grabbed her screwdriver and her bottle then poured it down the sink. He looked accusingly at her, and she just grabbed a jacket and left.  
  
As she jogged down the road she seethed inside, that he had been so pompous to make a move like that especially when he knew she could kill him in 2 moves or less. She didn't like to think of her detox days, but now a days she could handle herself she hadn't gotten drunk in 2 years of course with the Ronin's around it hadn't been hard. They never were drinkers even after her influence. When she reached the last house on the street she kept running maybe she could run off her frustration. In her mind she turned to perfect soldier mode. She concentrated on how to get Quatre to seem unfaithful to Janai. She had notice he'd stayed at his apartment last night, she wondered if she should make her move before or after the ball. When she snapped out of her almost trance like state she didn't recognize where she was. She was somewhere in town, she ducked her head and started running back towards the safe house.  
  
When she got back to the safe house Kento had already cooked breakfast and it smelled very good. Kento always did have a way with the kitchen, shortly after Mia and Yulie came into the dining room, Yulie was rubbing his eyes like a small boy, he couldn't of been much older then 16. J.K. sighed the things that war did to people, and yet without a war she was useless. Mia sat down and very politely started eating. Slowly J.K. counted down from 5 when she hit 1 the room suddenly seemed bursting at the seams with boys trying to shovel as much as they could into their mouths. J.K. took a mug of coffee and walked out onto the back porch and slowly drank it. Her mind traveled in almost circles around Heero, Quatre, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Janai. She had to find a weakness in each of them or get them separate because together they made an invincible team; each strength making up for each weakness of the other. Oh well, she'll would deal with that when the time came.  
  
~*~  
  
Janai shut her eyes and willed the room to stop spinning; it didn't work. She groaned and realized that the ball was that night. She had to hurry and get better. She jumped out of bed and immediately sat on the edge, holding her head. This was worse then she had thought. She looked at the green dress she had bought. It was simple and moderate but it would do the job. She needed to be aware. She needed to be prepared but how does one prepare for a phantom? That's what this faction of OZ had been compared to. Phantoms that appeared destroyed their target then disappear just as quickly. She plopped back on the bed set her alarm, and quickly passed out so that she would be ready for that night.  
  
When she awoke, she slowly slipped on her dress; a green satin dress no sleeves and it had a small train in the back her arms were covered in gauntlets, or handless gloves. She did her make up and put her hair into a style that would blend in with the crowd. When she was sure she had everything covered she heard the roar of an engine outside her door, she looked out and saw Quatre getting out of a snappy blue sports car. She growled, grabbed her purse and walked out, passing him and getting in the passenger side. She didn't say anything as they drove down the road.  
  
When Quatre spoke she stared straight ahead, "That's a lovely dress, um.you look quite radiant tonight."  
  
Janai gritted her teeth and breathed through her nose.  
  
"Tell me Quatre, does it do me justice???"  
  
Quatre didn't reply.  
  
Janai sighed, "Listen the only reason I'm coming with you is I don't feel like driving right about now. But that doesn't mean I have to be pleasant to you. I'll smile and I'll be sociable tonight but I'm going to get someone else to drive me home. Understand?"  
  
Quatre nodded with a jerky movement, he was seething inside.  
  
~*~  
  
JK walked into the ballroom one arm was looped though Sage and the arm was looped through Rowen's arm. As they all entered, Kento immediately started inching towards the snacks and food. JK stepped back and grabbed his jacket.  
  
"If you embarrass me tonight then I will take your hide and nail it to the ceiling." she whispered with a sugar sweet smile on.  
  
Kento nodded and trotted over to the buffet, JK noticed it appeared someone with a long braid had beat him to it and was piling his plate as high as he could. JK made a mental note to make sure Kento knew his new eating pal was Due Maxwell. JK nodded her head giving the boys the signal to go find and socialize with their respective opposites. 


	3. Chapter 3

JK turned around and lifted her head, her socializing smile on. She found herself looking into the intense gaze of Milliardo Peacecraft. His eyes flickered recognition and his jaw was set, then anger seemed to flash through his eyes, but then his face closed over and you couldn't tell what he thought.  
  
JK walked slowly over towards him, "Why Zech's Marquis how are you? It's been to long my dear lightning baron. "  
  
JK made a mock curtsy and again the cool façade was replaced by a seething anger.  
  
"What is it you want JK? Why are you here?" Milliardo said between fixed teeth.  
  
JK smiled and flirtingly put her arm around his, "Now my dearest Commander if I told you that, I would be a very good student, and I learned from the best"  
  
"The best got smarter, and wiser. JK why are you here there is no war, the soldier isn't needed now. This is a time of peace."  
  
JK pulled Milliardo onto the dance floor and gracefully maneuvered him around the people while talking in a voice only he could hear. "I'm surprised that you're not asking me to join your little preventor group."  
  
Milliardo grimaced " I don't think it would be good for you to work with me in Preventors."  
  
JK looked amused and then played the naïve game.  
  
"What? Oh I get it. You're thinking of that night on colony L6 where you practically threw yourself at me." JK seductively replied as she ran her fingers up his arm.  
  
Milliardo brushed her fingers off, "I was drunk, under considerable stress and you didn't help the situation. I don't recall hearing you complain."  
  
JK smiled as though enjoying a private memory, "I don't recall you regretting it either."  
  
Milliardo bowed to her "Madam thank you for the dance" sarcasm was dripping in his voice.  
  
JK smiled, "Any time Zechs anytime"  
  
JK searched the room for her Ronin's, Kento was chowing with Duo. Rowen was discussing something or another with Trowa Barton. Sage and Wufei Chang seemed in deep conversation over who knows what, probably the best way to wield a sword. Finally she saw Ryo and Cye standing together and watching the Countess West. The Countess was known for looking extravagant, and tonight was no exception. No one was quite sure of her age somehow she had managed to always look 34, even the shock of gray hair she had made her look not older but more regal.  
  
As soon as Janai walked away from Quatre, JK took the moment to walk up to him.  
  
"Why sir, what a surprise to see you here."  
  
Quatre recognized her and gave an inward sigh Janai wasn't going to like this, but she was already mad. Quatre politely kissed the top of her hand. JK forced a blush and asked him to dance before he had time to refuse she had dragged him onto the dance floor. She was a very good dancer. Quatre being the gentleman he was felt he couldn't just walk off the floor.  
  
Ryo stepped up to Heero who was watching the couple.  
  
Ryo commented "Pretty couple they seem to know their way around the dance floor."  
  
Heero grunted as a response, Ryo shifted on his feet he hated trying to initiate conversation.  
  
"Do you know her?"  
  
Heero looked at Ryo as though just now realized he was there.  
  
"Hn she looks familiar, but I can't place her. I do know that she kicked the shit out of one of my friends the other day."  
  
Ryo turned to face him better and stuck out his hand, "By the way names Ryo."  
  
Heero shook it and introduced himself.  
  
"Come on Heero I'll buy you a drink."  
  
As they drank Heero kept his eyes on the girl dancing with Quatre. Ryo noticed this and was slightly jealous that he was looking at JK like that. Ryo had to do a quick check, his mission was more important right now.  
  
"Man if you're so obsessed with her go cut in."  
  
Heero grunted, "She's dancing with my sisters boyfriend he's taken property."  
  
Ryo shrugged, "You know what they say all's fair in love and war."  
  
Heero growled, "Not when its family its not."  
  
Ryo looked around the room till his eyes rested on Relena Peacecraft Yuy. She was sitting at the table with the Countess, Janai Yuy and other political leaders. The Countess seemed to have them all in a lively discussion. Ryo figured it was time for stage two of his plan.  
  
"Excuse me Heero I just saw my guardian angel."  
  
Ryo got up and walked over to the table. He bowed to the Countess and then to Relena. "Ms. Relena few men have the honor of saying they have met an angel, I believe I now have such an honor. Would you give me the pleasure of a dance."  
  
Relena tried to plead away but the Countess was urging her to go stating, "A man with such manners was a rarity indeed."  
  
She took the strangers hand and started to dance.  
  
"Tell me Miss Peacecraft why are you here alone tonight? I would of thought you would have had at least one suitor on your arm."  
  
Relena suddenly yawned and fanned her mouth showing off her wedding ring, "I am now Relena Peacecraft Yuy, I thought that was pretty much public knowledge."  
  
Ryo ignored the last comment and continued to spin her about the room, "Well Mrs. Yuy your husband doing a poor job if I'm the one dancing with you."  
  
Ryo felt a tap at his shoulder. Heero Yuy was standing behind him with a grim expression. Ryo inwardly chuckled then allowed a expression of realization to cross his features.  
  
"Oh.Yuy" Ryo smiled and pointed one to the other Relena was nodding her head, "I'm so sorry Heero, I get it now this is YOUR wife."  
  
Ryo kissed her hand and backed out JK's plan for him hadn't worked, but he hand tried but knowing JK that wouldn't be good enough.  
  
Janai was seething while she watched Quatre dance with this strange girl, somehow she couldn't quite put her finger on where she had seen her before. She had a very bad feeling about this, but Janai wasn't sure if it was because she wanted to rip her throat out because she was with Quatre or if her inner soldier was crying an alarm. She decided a little of both. The countess West was speaking of her plans for world peace and explaining that this ball was a charity to help the rebuilding of several buildings that had fallen during the course of the wars that had been fought. The countess asked Janai her opinion and Janai snapped from her staring at the laughing couple that had stopped to get something to drink.  
  
"Countess West, you know I hold you in the highest regards and I have nothing but the utmost respect for you. You've helped the children of the wars and you've been one of the largest supporters for peace. But I have to say I think that the rebuilding is not a wise decision."  
  
The Countess raised her eyebrows and had a thoughtful look on her face, "Please continue Miss Yuy I'd like to hear the opinion of a soldier."  
  
Janai sighed, "Besides the fact that you'll have in some cases whole cities to rebuild, the fallen buildings area constant reminder of what war can do. The buildings are also monuments of victories won, and tragedies lost."  
  
Suddenly a new voice spoke up, "So your saying the fallen buildings are like awards. Kin of like one brick on the wall for every building destroyed?"  
  
JK was standing beside the Countess and gave a curtsey Old Court style, the Countess was very impressed.  
  
She pulled a chair out, "Wont you join us."  
  
JK smiled politely, "A thousand apologies Countess, but I'm afraid that debates are not my strong point." JK smiled at Janai curtseyed again and walked away.  
  
When she turned towards the dance floor she saw Heero and Relena dancing. She was angry to see Heero dancing with his wife. Ryo was supposed to have handled that situation. She did note with some satisfaction that Rowen was flirting with Katharine Trowa's sister. Then she saw Sage, Wufei and Sally Po walking out a side door. JK gave an inward sigh, she hoped that as they did whatever it was they were going to do (most likely karate moves) that Sage would remember his mission. JK walked over to Kento who was still stuffing his face and talking to Duo. It was time.  
  
JK put her hand on Kento's shoulder, "Kento would you be a dear it seems I've forgotten my purse in the car."  
  
Kento looked longingly at the food still left on his plate. JK gave his shoulder a tight squeeze he swallowed back a yelp and excused himself. Duo looked up and then recognition dawned.  
  
"You're the bitch that kicked me."  
  
JK looked coolly at him and shrugged, "It was your own fault. Don't grab my ass again and I won't kick you."  
  
JK saw that Heero was by himself again his wife sitting with the Countess. JK walked up to him.  
  
"Would you like to dance good sir?"  
  
Heero grunted but took her hand. As they danced JK got closer and close to Heero.  
  
Finally she whispered in his ear, "This is a dance we shall never forget."  
  
Heero's eyes widened and he pulled back, "You!!"  
  
JK giggled, "I was starting to think you'd never remember."  
  
Heero's face went back to stone, "I remember."  
  
As they continued to dance, JK got close again and whispered in his ear. "What do you remember?"  
  
Heero gulped, "I remember that night you came into my room shortly before my first mission. You seduced me. Then you left."  
  
"Do you remember what you told me?" Heero shook his head although he remembered all to well.  
  
"In the throes of passion you told me you loved me. Then you begged me not to leave."  
  
"You left anyway", Heero stated.  
  
JK got a wicked smile on and whispered again "They were trying to breed us you know." 


	4. Chapter 4

Heero looked at her, his face revealing nothing "Did they succeed?"  
  
Suddenly a large explosion was heard and everyone got very silent and still. Seconds later the massive windows exploded, men and women screamed as they hit the ground. Heero hit the floor his hand still tight around JK's wrist. The debris that was flying through the room didn't seem to stop. JK jerked her hand free and rushed out one of the broken windows but not before flipping a card on the floor, that would be found later. JK jumped into Taurus suit that had escorted the Countess. The damage was minimal. JK strapped in and took off flying.  
  
When the debris stopped Heero dashed off looking for his wife. He called her name and saw her helping the countess up.  
  
"What in all Hell was that!" The Countess grumbled while muttering some appropriate swear words as her feet searched for stable ground.  
  
Heero accessed his wife before holding her in his arms. A few scrapes and bruises were rapidly forming on her arms. Her dress was ripped in several places and Heero noted that more cleavage was showing then before. Then he noticed the pinkness of a nipple that was trying to break free from a particular rip. Heero hugged his wife and quickly shed his jacket and put it on her. Relena looked down and noticed her state of dress she quickly buttoned up the jacket. The coat practically swallowed her whole. Hero gave her hand a quick squeeze before running off to find the others. As he ran he noticed that Quatre was dusting off Janai and then they were in a passionate embrace. Heero flinched as he thought of what his sister's jealousy was going to be when the discussion turned to the girl he had been dancing with. The Girl. She wasn't around her looked and saw no trace of her. He furrowed his brow and saw Duo walk up with a card in his hand. He handed it to Heero who growled and swore. The card read, "A few more bricks for my wall, OZ RONINS." Heero looked out the missing window and saw two city blocks were gone. One of the Tauruses was gone; Wufei walked over with a limping Sally Po, and a stranger. Each had one side, lifting her up. Trowa walked up, the dust weighing down his bangs. Then Quatre and Janai showed up keeping a cool distance between them.  
  
~*~  
  
JK landed in a patch of trees near the Sanc Kingdom. Her Dawn Treader was lying down and waiting for her. She jumped out of one suit and quickly shed the dress she had been wearing. She flung it aside and quickly put on a pair of fatigue pants her army boots and a white tank top. She then jumped into her Gundam and headed to Africa where the others would be waiting. All of the Ronin's had Gundams that could fly. The original Gundams had to be transported by truck or by boat except for the Wing Gundam and Wing Zero. The Ronin's suits flew and had sophisticated radar jamming. The Sanc Kingdom wasn't their target but finding the discarded Taurus would throw them off the tracks. Their real target was six people with those six people out of the way OZ could rule one again, or more so the power behind OZ could rule.  
  
JK flew across the sea her mind contemplating what she had to do. JK fell asleep as her mobile suit headed to the set coordinates. A continued beeping le her know she was there. She awoke and stretched JK took her suit off autopilot and landed it manually. She placed it in a sitting position and hopped out, JK pulled out a camouflage net and skillfully hid her Gundam in the trees. JK walked into the near town and headed for the local bar. As she had guessed everyone was there but Sage. She sat down and sipped the water from Cye's glass.  
  
"Well?" she asked and everyone just grunted.  
  
JK rolled her eyes, "Cye did you slip the tracking device on the Wing Zero?"  
  
Cye shook his head and took back his water for a sip. "The Zero One wasn't there. So I put it on the Heavyarms."  
  
JK growled, "You idiot the Heavyarms isn't for our kind of battle its for land battles and last time I checked we fight AIR BATTLES!"  
  
Ryo put his hand on her thigh to calm her. JK stiffened at the touch and her fist flew through the air and landed on his nose knocking him from his seat. "You were suppose to keep Relena from her husband. So how is it saw them dancing?" JK's nostrils flared and she jumped up knocking her chair over. "DID EVERYONE HERE BOTCH THEIR MISSION!"  
  
Rowen snorted silently, "Sit down JK your making a scene."  
  
JK grabbed her chair and sat, "Rowen tell me you at least accomplished yours."  
  
Rowen nodded. "She has max security."  
  
JK narrowed her eyes. "Not what I wanted to hear."  
  
Her eyes went around the table making everyone she looked at shudder, finally her eyes landed on Kento. "At least you got the bomb to go off correctly, I saw two blocks gone. Tell Yuli to make a few more just like that. Has anyone talked to Mia? The Dawn Treader didn't have the shield I ordered. She said it would be in."  
  
Ryo was sitting again a glass of ice water to his nose. "She didn't have time she was busy helping Yuli with the bomb."  
  
"Captain Anubis is not going to be happy. Hell I'm not happy." JK stood up and walked out Ryo followed behind her.  
  
Kento grumbled to Rowen, "Remind me again why we're here."  
  
Rowen shook his head and went out the door to his Gundam.  
  
Kento looked at Cye. "Let's go find some women or at least a decent place to eat."  
  
Cye nodded, JK's words had hurt him but he knew they were true. He silently cursed himself he did know better then to track the Heavyarms, when the Wing Zero hadn't been there he panicked. General Talpa had been disappointed with the Ronins, so he sent a "professional" to shape them up. They knew very little about JK; in fact none of them even knew her real name. JK's first loyalty was to the General her second loyalty had been to Treize Kusranada. Kento had asked her if she had any loyalty to them. She didn't even pause and said no. Cye wondered if that had changed, she had stayed for over 3 years now. Talpa had told her she was doing such a good job with them that she would stay. After that thought Cye realized that Kento had asked him a question. Cye shook himself from his memoirs and looked at Kento.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Kento looked frustrated, "I said how about some food."  
  
Cye shook his head, "Nah I'm not hungry I'm going to head back to the Torrent."  
  
When Cye reached his Torrent JK was sitting on his hatch with a coke in her hand. He didn't speak and sat next to her. No words were passed and as Cye stared at the can of coke in her hands he remembered the detox. After Talpa had told her to stay she had slumped into a depression. She was making them go on more and more missions, some that seemed impossible to come out alive. She also started drinking. She drank a lot in fact; she encouraged them to drink as well. She would often take them to bats and buy them several drinks when they couldn't finish them she would for them. When she'd wake in the morning with a hangover she'd drink something else and get back on her feet. Soon it became apparent that she couldn't hold her liquor any longer. The snapping point was when she had attacked Sage. He'd been practicing with his No-Datchi and she charged out of the house with a katana. She started fighting with Sage but without a seeming plan. She just beat down on him till he was on the ground while she kept yelling how weak he was. She didn't let up even when he was yelling for mercy. Ryo and Rowen rushed out and pulled her off of him. She never stopped fighting not even when Kento had to use his massive strength to keep her in check.  
  
Ryo didn't know what to do so he called Captain Cale, who had frowned on the vid phone. He showed up at the safe house a few days later he came in and without saying a word, locked himself in JK's room with her. A few hours later he came out with a neutral look and told Ryo to dry her out. No one knew where to take her; finally Cye told of his island house that he used when he fished. They agreed that would be best. They drew straws and Cye got the short one. He would stay first.  
  
That first week alone with her was hell on both of them. JK went through the worse tantrums you could see. 2 year olds had nothing on her. Cye walked in one day and saw every cupboard, every shelf, was on the floor. Another time she had refused to let him come in. She just stood in the door saying she wouldn't let him in unless he let her go. But the worse was when he found her lying on top of his bed; she wasn't wearing anything and was trying to strike a seductive pose. Cye had inwardly sighed, she was usually a very attractive woman but now, now.she was covered in sweat, he skin was blotched looking, and she had a large black eye that had mysteriously shown up after Cale's visit. Now he could see other bruises that he hadn't been able to see. Cye took the blankets and covered her up and kissed her forehead. The others had no problem with her except that she wouldn't talk. Cye never told of her fits and of the failed seduction, and she never mentioned it. No one knew when she started sleeping with Ryo in fact it had surprised everyone when she moved into his room, but soon it just became part of the routine.  
  
When JK jumped off the hatch and headed towards the Dawntreader Cye spoke, "He's in love with you."  
  
She looked at him and nodded, "I know".  
  
Cye knew that Ryo had been jealous of their unique friendship they would sit together and not say anything. More then once Ryo had walked into the living room to find Cye laying on the couch and JK sitting in the floor resting her head on his stomach. The first few times he'd gotten furious and would try to tell JK her place was with him not with someone else. She would ignore him and not move and just let the moment keep going. Sometimes they'd talk sometimes not but there was never an awkward silence between them.  
  
JK walked to her Gundam and saw Ryo sitting in front of it with a pot of coffee on the electric burner in front.  
  
He was sipping a cup and looked up at her, "I've been waiting for you to get back you've been gone a long time."  
  
She shrugged and sat down beside him. He nuzzled her neck and whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry I failed in your eyes."  
  
JK turned her head and caught him in a deep kiss. He slowly pushed her back onto the soft leaves.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero walked in his house like one in a dream. When he opened the door a blast of hot air had greeted them, sometime earlier that day the air conditioning had gone out. And their house was like an oven. Heero turned and locked the door then leaned back against it. His good dress shirt was tattered and looked more brown than white. Relena was talking about what a disaster the night had been and Heero had been nodding his head absentmindedly, Relena finally made a comment how hot the house was and shed Heero's coat and then her dress. Heero looked at his wife before picking up her clothes and going to the kitchen. He tossed them into the trashcan they were ruined now.  
  
Relena followed him into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around him, Her naked body pressing against his back, "Lets go to bed Heero."  
  
Heero nodded but not without taking the moment to pour a glass of scotch. Relena crossed her arms and stared at him.  
  
He looked at his wife and said in his Analytical way, "Relena you need to put on a robe or something the neighbors can probably see you.  
  
Relena pursed her lips and replied sarcastically, "And to think, I thought you didn't care."  
  
Heero only looked at his wife before putting down his glass and heading upstairs. It was so hot that Heero put the blankets at the end of the bed and slipped under the sheet. His silk boxers were giving him little comfort against all the heat. His wife came in with a long silk nightgown that reached the floor.  
  
He looked at her and commented, "You're going to burn up in that"  
  
She smiled suggestively, " I don't plan to wear it long"  
  
He turned on his side away from her and said flatly, "It's to hot Relena." 


End file.
